


Do You Trust Me?

by vee_has_tea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rated For Violence, Slavery, Torture, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, and also some very bad language, everyone besides remus is sympathetic, i love him but p l o t, janus is also implied to be unsympathetic, poor Logan, remus ily in canon but in this story you're like...the worst, roman is best boy, someone hug him, virgil and patton are also best boyos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_has_tea/pseuds/vee_has_tea
Summary: Logan is a slave. He is also mute. For two years, he has been subject to unimaginable torture. Now, he has been sold to the second born prince, Remus.Remus is not nice.But his brother, Roman is.Roman is also handsome, and kind. Too kind. Obviously, somethings up, right? He can't be that kind. No one is that kind(But Roman is).------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A slave au where Logan is sold to Remus, and (hopefully) rescued by Roman. Virgil and Patton are there too.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. Logan

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for JessieKat, who requested it in my oneshot book for their birthday!  
> -Content Warnings for this chapter-  
> -Torture(Whipping, kicking, punching)- I tried not to make it too graphic, but it's still fairly visual, so read at your own risk  
> -Verbal humiliation because Logan is mute  
> -Murder(not graphic)  
> -Kidnapping  
> -Big angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE TAGS, SUMMARY, AND CONTENT WARNINGS. The warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> Content warnings-  
> -Torture(not too graphic but it still may trigger some people)  
> -Verbal abuse and humiliation  
> -Slight suicidal idealation  
> -Some cursing  
> -Big angst

Logan's face contorted with pain as the whip was brought down on his back, again and again. Through it all, he could hear the sound of his captor laughing gleefully as he tortured Logan. The whip was brought down again, especially hard. Logan screamed. Or he would've, if he had been able to talk. Nevertheless, it was agonizing.

His captor saw Logan soundlessly scream and laughed again. It was a horrible sound, rough and grating, and it felt like tiny knives scraping is eardrums. Above him, his captor, who was still nameless despite having seen him everyday for two years was laughing, though it was now permeated with the sound of his talking.

"What are you trying to say?" He said in a mocking and condescending voice. Logan gritted his teeth.

"Oh, what was that? Sorry, I couldn't hear you?" He bust out laughing again, as if he had said something funny instead of reusing the same joke for what might've been the hundredth time.

Logan's thoughts were interrupted by a kick to his stomach.

Well fuck. That hurt.

He looked down at the steel toed boots of his captor, which were covered in blood. _His blood._ He glared. His thoughts were stopped when the captor grabbed Logan by his hair, forcing him to make eye contact. Immediately, Logan's glare was dropped, and he was reminded of his place. A slave. Well technically he was still going through the system. He hadn't been bought by anyone yet. And he hoped he never would be. He'd overheard stories of other slaves who had been bought. From what he heard, it was ten times worse than what he had to endure here. 

The person holding him slapped him as hard as he could, twice, and walked away, leaving him to bleed.

Eventually, Logan sat up, wincing and grimacing in pain as he did so. He crawled away from the center of his room(really, it was more like a cell), moving to the corner where is bed was. It wasn't really a bed. It was just a single towel. But his "bed" wasn't important right now. He lifted up the towel and moved the small, loose piece of rock underneath it. He smiled a little at what he saw. A children's storybook. He lifted it up and threw the towel over him, making sure to also hide the book. Under the covers of the towel, he allowed himself to open up the book to the first page.

_"Once upon a time, there was a prince. He was the kindest prince the land had ever known..."_

The book continued to tell a story of princes and princesses and dragon witches.

_"And they lived happily ever after."_

He turned the page again and found what he was really looking for. A note from his parents.

_To our dear Logan,_

_Happy 7th Birthday, darling_

_We're giving you this storybook as a gift._

_We know, you prefer dictionaries and encyclopedieas,_

_but we thought it would be nice for you to have something different-_

_from us. We love you Logan, and hope that you find your happily ever after._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Logan had just turned seven years old, and was sitting at the dining table, a pile of golden-brown pancakes stacked on the plate in front of him. His parents smiled at each other, and handed him a wrapped present._

_"It's for you, dear." Logan brightened up, and grinned. He opened the wrapping paper carefully, and removed it, to reveal a book._

_"We know it's not what you usually read, but variety is good every once in a while." Logan looked at the cover. It was a smiling prince, standing with a cape billowing behind him. He was holding a sword in one hand, brandishing it towards what looked like some sort of dragon person. Standing behind him, was a Princess in a long, green dress, looking at him with what seemed to be love._

_Ew. Love. Such an odd concept._

_He smiled up at his parents to show his gratitude, and walked over to hug them both._

_"Alright Logan, let's open the presents from your cousins." His dad smiled fondly down at him. "But don't forget, you still have school tomorrow."_

_Logan beamed at this. He loved school! The only thing he didn't like about it was the people. Logan shrugged away the though and sat down to open the rest of his presents._

_Logan was 11 years old and was going into his 10th year of school. His parents made sure he had a prestigious education and Logan made sure that everyone knew how smart he was, despite his age and disability. He didn't have any friends, but that was okay because he had his books. And books were much better than people. They didn't bully him or hurt him or pretend to be nice to him only to betray him. He had his books, but his favorite was still the one that his parents gave him on his seventh birthday. "The Prince who Saved his Kingdom."_

_Logan was 12 years old when he realized he was gay. After careful deliberation, he told his parents who celebrated him. However, he didn't tell anyone else. The LGBTQ+ community wasn't accepted where he lived. Sure, there were anomalies here and there, but he was safer telling no one else. Logan was 12 years old when he realized he was in love with the prince from his book. The brave, handsome, kind prince who was a little reckless in ways Logan never allowed himself to be._

_Logan was 15 years old when he graduated university. His parents were extremely proud of him. He was also proud of himself. He was fifteen years old. He was a graduate with a diploma in statistics. And he had done it all without saying a word._

_Logan was 16 years old when it all fell apart. He was awoken in the middle of the night by a thud downstairs. When he went to investigate, he found his parents crouched on the floor. Surrounding them were soldiers from a foreign army, Great Werschet. His parents looked up and locked eyes with him, panic clear in their gaze. Then, without hesitation, one soldier shot them both. Straight through the head. Logically, Logan knew that there was no way they had survived. Bullets through the head were fatal. But for the first time in a long time, he let his emotions control him. He ran towards the soldier and started kicking and punching. He didn't hold back. He bit the soldier, punched him, and kept trying to communicate with his eyes- BRING MY PARENTS BACK! He was sixteen. He knew his parents weren't coming back. One of the other men grabbed him, holding him in place._

_"He's feisty, eh?"_

_"Yeah. Should we kill him or..."_

_"Nah, let's keep him. He's a good punching bag. And I need an outlet for my anger."_

_Shit._

_They started to drag him away, when Logan kicked the person holding him in the groin, as hard as he could, and grabbed his storybook which was luckily sitting on the table._

_"FUCKING HELL, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"_

_He was grabbed again. Thankfully, they didn't attempt to take his book from him. He was dragged backwards, and the last he saw of his parents was blood streaming from their foreheads, and their cold, dead eyes, staring at him._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Logan finished reading the note from his parents, and carefully hid away the book, putting it back under the loose rock and under the towel. He drew his knees up to his chest and let his head fall back against the wall.

_Why didn't they just kill him?_

Logan blinked the tears away. He had been in this situation for two years. His clothes were worn and dirty. A navy blue shirt with black pants. Stained with blood and tears. Crying was useless. He was eighteen years old, and it was about time he started acting like one.

He was pulled away from these thoughts when the door opened. He braced himself, ready for another round of torture. But his captor didn't go near him.

"Great news, mute. You've been sold."

_Sold? Shit. Maybe it won't be too bad, I know there are probably some nice slave owne-_

"To Prince Remus."

_Now he was fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudos because i'm an attention whore


	2. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to see what's going on with Roman  
> Content Warnings-  
> -Remus(so just some talk about gore, lewd comments)  
> -Slavery(less prominent, but still there)

Roman woke up, ready to start the day. He threw on a white shirt and maroon jeans, foregoing shoes for the comfort of just wearing socks. He padded downstairs, and walked into the dining hall, wincing when he saw his brother, Remus already there. When he caught sight of Roman, he jumped up and ran over. Roman sighed.

"Hello Remus."

Remus grinned at him, eyes wide.

"What would happen if I pulled out your eyeballs using paperclips?"

"I'd probably be blind." But Remus was already onto the next topic.

"You know, I have some advice for you for when you become king."

"Really, what's that?"

"You gotta make laws about the juicy stuff. Like juicy buttholes!"

At this point Roman had stopped listening, until his arm was shaken by Remus.

"WHAT?"

Remus grinned widely. It was unsettling.

"I got some good news today. I have been sold, a slave!" Remus was excited, bouncing up and down.

Roman was frozen. He knew what his brother thought about slaves. He knew that whatever person he was... _sold,_ that they would have a horrible time. That was a severe understatement. Roman lost his appetite.

"I'm gonna... go upstairs. I don't feel well." He lied. Well, sort of. He didn't feel well, but he wasn't going back upstairs.

Roman left, almost in a run, and didn't stop until he reached Patton's place. Patton was the royal baker. He was extremely kind, with bright blue eyes, a round face, and a thousand freckles. Roman opened the door, relieved to see that Patton was the only one there, and was just setting up.

Patton beamed when he saw Roman, and ran towards him.

"Roman! Hey kiddo, how's it going." Patton always, without fail, called him kiddo, despite being nineteen, only a year older than he was.

Roman couldn't help bu smile back. Pattons cheerfulness was infectuous. Patton hugged him tight, and buried his blond head under Roman's chin.

"Do ya want to try some of my new cookies!"

"Sure padre."

Patton grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where the cookies were. He grabbed one and held it out to Roman, who took it. He took a bite out of it and groaned.

"Pat, these are the most magnificent cookies I have ever tasted! What's in these?"

"Oh! It's just chocolate chip with a little bit of cinammon!"

"These are the best fucking things I have ever eaten."

Patton giggled. "Okay, first of all, language. Second of all, you say that everytime you try one of my cookies."

Roman laughed a bit at this. "Well, it's true. Every time."

Suddenly, the door opened behing them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

It was Virgil. Roman and Patton ran over to him, both giving him hugs.

"Virgil!" 

"Yep, that's me." Virgil smiled a bit.

Patton took a step towards Virgil and gave him a threatning glare.

"Virge, have you been sleeping enough?" Virgil's eyebags were as prominent as ever, and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh.."

"I'm gonna take that as a no. Kiddo you know you have to get enough sleep."

Virgil groaned. "Pat, I'm seventeed. Not your kid."

"You will always be my dark strange son."

Roman watched the exchange with amusement.

Virgil had been a slave who was sold to Roman at the age of fourteen. Roman had freed him as soon as he had arrived, much to everyone else's(especially Remus's) annoyance. Three years later, they were best friends, along with Patton. Virgil and Patton looked and acted like complete opposites. Where Patton was blond with blue eyes, Virgil's deep brown hair had been dyed purple, which matched the edgy vampire aesthetic he had going on. Roman was always glad he had freed Virgil from slavery.

_Slavery._

"Hey kiddo, you doin' all right over there?"

Roman looked at both of them, who were staring at him, concerned.

"Remus has been sold a slave. A person."

Virgil's pale face paled further, and his hands clenched into fists. No doubt he was thinking about how cruel Remus always was to him. Patton just looked horrified.

"Please tell me that's not true."

Before Roman could answer, Remus burst in, almost bouncing.

"He's here! Come on! Let's go outside!"

Remus left, laughing as he did so, while Virgil, Patton, and Roman exchanged terrified looks, sprinting after Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos(but only if you want to)


	3. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're back to Logan!  
> Content warnings-  
> A collar is put on Logan  
> -Bad living conditions  
> -Remus  
> -Cages  
> This chapter is a little shorter, and is mostly just set up for what happens to Logan next, but hope you enjoy.

Logan sat down in his cramped cage, the wire biting into his skin. He was being shipped out across the sea to the Sanders Kingdom, where he would meet Prince Remus. Remus was known for his cruelty for slaves, and Logan was dreading the moment when he got there. His only comfort was his book, which he kept hidden under his shirt. The book was thin, so it wasn't noticeable. He had tucked his shirt into his pants so that it wouldn't fall out. He pushed his matted black hair out of his face, and buried is face into his knees, feeling tears prick his eyes. 

_Maybe this time, I'll let myself cry._

He cried. Logan Sanders, the so called "emotionless robot", cried until he couldn't, leaving cloth over his knees soaked in tears.

\---------------------------

Time Skip 

\----------------------------

Hours later, the boat stopped, and his cage was opened by someone. He crawled out and winced as he stood up shakily. The person with him grabbed his hair ad dragged him out of the room and off of the ship, only letting go once he was on land. Even then, they still made sure he wouldn't escape.

He looked up and took in his surroundings. He was standing facing a large, sand colored castle, with the sea and boat behind him. In front of him were just two people- Prince Remus and Prince Roman. Prince Remus was easily recognizable, as his captors had shown him several pictures of him. He was wearing a green and black duke outfit, and had a well maintained mustache. The man next to him, who he assumed was Roman, looked far more princley. He was tanned, with reddish brown hair, and a white and red prince's outfit. It was the opposite of Prince Remus, he noted, which was interesting. What was more interesting(and frightening) were their expressions. Roman looked concerned, which was odd. He also looked disgusted, which was probably directed at him. Prince Remus, however was smiling wide and happy. He looked absolutely deranged. It made Logan feel sick. 

Off in the distance, he could hear the guards talking about him and his disability to Prince Remus, who was still grinning and bouncing up and down. He was shook out of his thoughts when a guard grabbed him and threw him at Prince Remus's feet.

"Stand up."

Logan stood up in front of Remus, careful not to make eye contact.

"Good boy."

Logan didn't show any outward emotion, but inside he was seething. He wasn't a fucking dog.

Prince Remus turned to a nearby guard and held out his hand. The guard placed a collar into his hand. Logan was used to collars. He was wearing one right now. Those collars were plain and umarked. But this one, this one had been branded with Prince Remus's special signature. As soon as the collar was on him, he would no longer be his own person. A guard unlocked his old collar, and he relished feeling the air against is neck for the few seconds it was off. And just as quickly as that freedom came, it was gone. Prince Remus placed the collar around his neck, not caring to be gentle. The collar was locked and the key was put somewhere else. All this time, Logan had been careful to make sure the book was hidden.

He heard a noise, and glanced to the right of Prince Remus, finding Prince Roman there. He looked... horrified. And angry. Why was he angry? He was probably thinking about something else. Before he had time to pursue this train of thought any further, Prince Remus grabbed him and started to take him into the castle. 

On the way to what was probably Prince Remus's room, he passed two people who were standing near the palace entrance. On was blond, with a face that looked like it should probably be smiling instead of glaring. The other looked like a stereotypical edgy kid, other than the fact that he was crying. The blond tried to smile at him as he walked by, and Logan immediately averted his eyes.

They reached Remus's room, and he was pushed in. Remus walked in behind him.

The door shut.

_Well, I suppose this is my life now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a comment and tell me what you thought.


	4. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings-  
> -Talk of torture  
> -Panic attacks

Roman stood outside, in front of the castle, and beside Remus. Virgil and Patton were behind the doors, watching. Soon enough, a boat pulled up at the dock, and once it was tied up, the cargo hold opened. 

Inside the cargo hold was a cage.

Inside the cage was a man.

Maybe he wasn't a man yet. Roman couldn't tell. Remus was both squealing and cackling, which was an odd mixture of noise. The cage was opened, and out stepped the prisoner inside. He looked to be a little shorter than Roman, with black, tangled hair that fell over his face, and deep blue eyes. His eyes were rather gorgeous. As was his face. Roman shook his head. _Not the time._ He was also unhealthily pale, but that was most likely a product of not getting enough sun.

He glanced over at Remus, who had a hungry, gleeful look in his eyes.

It took all of Roman's strength to not punch him right there.

He turned his gaze back over to the person in the cage, who was in the process of being dragged out. A guard was approaching them, likely to give them information on who the person was.

"His name is Logan Croft, 18 years old, and a mute, born without a voice."

"Ooh, well this'll be fun!" Remus rubbed his hands together like some rip off disney villain.

Logan was being walked over to them. His head was hung low, and his feet were dragging across the ground, as if he didn't have the strength to lift them. He glanced up at them from time to time, but his gaze never stayed up for more than a second at a time. When he reached Remus, he was thrown at his feet.

"Stand up." Remus commanded, looking every bit the fucking piece of shit he was.

Logan stood up.

"Good boy." Roman clenched his fists and reminded himself he coudn't to do anything, although he wanted to murder Remus, right then and there. Logan didn't show any emotions, and kept his head down.

Remus turned to a nearby guard and held out his hands. A collar was placed in them. A different guard unlocked Logan's collar, revealing the even paler, almost grey skin beneath it. Remus placed his collar in Logan, and Roman could see any sort of defiance flee his eyes. He looked miserable and resigned. Logan glanced over at Roman for a split second, and a brief look of surtthprise crossed his face, before he looked down again. Then, Logan was grabbed with what looked like a bruising grip by Remus, and was taken to the castle.

Roman stood there in shock for a few moments, before running after them, but they were already gone.

Patton and Virgil were standing next to him.

"I can't believe this! How dare they kidnap some poor, unassuming child, and just use him as a FUCKING PUNCHING BAG!" He yelled the last part, and was ready to continue his rant, when he realized that Virgil was crying.

"Shit, Virge, are you okay?"

"I-I can't breathe. Fuck."

Virgil was gasping, and his face was even paler than it normally was. Panic attack.

Patton spoke up. "4-7-8, Virgil. Remember?"

Roman took a step forward, placing Virgil's hand on his chest. "Breathe with me. 4-7-8. 4-7-8."

Slowly, Virgil was brought down from his panic attack. 

"Sorr-"

"Don't you dare apologize for anything." Patton said. "I will physically fight you!"

Roman started to speak again, "I'm truly sorry, Virgil, I didn't even notice you were panicking. Ugh I'm an idiot."

"Roman, the same goes for you. I will fight you if you ever say anything bad about yourself. Both of you." Virgil briefly smiled at Patton.

"Don't sweat it Princey. There's a lot going on right now."

Patton looked at Roman. "Who is he?"

Roman sighed. "His name is Logan, he's 18, and he was born mute."

"God, i hate this fucking planet." Virgil growled.

Roman pulled him into a hug. "You and me both."

He thought about Logan, with his ocean blue eyes, and made a decision.

He pulled away from Virgil, and said with what he hoped was determination-

"I'm gonna free him."


	5. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warinings-  
> -Torture(same as first chapter(Also it's not graphic but still))  
> -There's also waterboarding(More graphic)  
> -Waterboarding  
> -Humiliation  
> -Extreme self deprication(idk if this counts, but better safe than sorry)  
> -Big Angst tm

Logan stood in front of Prince Remus, head bent and eyes angled down, though they occasionally flickered upwards. Prince Remus was regarding him carefully, which, from what he could tell so far, wasn't normal behavior. Logan was uncomfortable.

_Was he going to say anything?_

Just then, the Prince spoke.

"Ooh! I have the perfect idea, come one, you're gonna love this!"

Logan doubted he'd love anything Prince Remus did for him, but he allowed Prince Remus to grab his hand and drag him down the hall. 

_Hm. In any other situation, it might look like they were friends._

The Prince led him down several flights of stairs. On the way, he passed servants and other inhabitants, who all either laughed at him, gave him a pitying look, or just looked on impassively. At least that's what he assumed they looked like. He really needed glasses. They stopped in front of a small, brown, nondescript door. Prince Remus pushed it open. It was a completely bare room, made entirely of hard, rough, grey stone. There wasn't even a candle to light it up.

"You'll be staying here FOREVER! HAHAHAHA!" Prince Remus cackled loudly, making Logan jump.

Unfortunately, Prince Remus noticed this.

"Awww, is the little baby scared of the loud noise? Must be because you spend all of your time alone like a loser, with no voice to hear. Mute."

Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't deaf. Prince Remus was just...loud.

All of a sudden, Logan was pushed into the room. He turned to face Prince Remus.

"Now, I need to go upstairs and get my _tools._ I'll be back in about 10. Ta ta!"

Prince Remus closed the door, and Logan was bathed in total darkness. Quickly, he untucked his shirt, and pulled out his book from underneath. Honestly, it was a miracle the Prince hadn't noticed it, given how badly it was hidden. Logan coudn't see anything, as we was surrounded in pitch blackness, so he felt around for anywhere to hide the book. He searched blindly for around five minutes, his panic growing, praying to whatever god was up there that Prince Remus wouldn't come in. 

Finally, _finally_ , Logan found a crevice where the wall met the ground that was just big enough for the book. He hid it quickly and sat in the corner. He remembered what Prince Remus had said about getting his tools.

_God, what were the tools._

Despite how long Logan had been a slave, he still felt a stab of fear. However, he was kept from these thoughts when Prince Remus opened the door. He was carrying a whip, which was expected, but he also had a small tub full of water, as well as a cloth.

Waterboarding.

Logan had never been waterboarded but he guessed that was about to change. Prince Remus sashayed, _actually sashayed,_ over to him, knelt in front of him, and slapped him. Hard.

"Stand up."

Logan stood up.

Prince Remus circled Logan, before pushing him down.

Prince Remus raised his whip, and all Logan could feel was pain.

Logan lost count after a while. The lashing kept coming, and after every one there was a pause, and Logan thought that _maybe_ Prince Remus had finished, until another one came.

Finally it was over, and Logan lay there, panting, waiting for Prince Remus to leave.

"Oh, did you think we were done?" Prince Remus giggled. "You forgot about these." He held up the water and the cloth, and Logan could feel himself panicking, his breaths coming in shallow.

 _No._ He reminded himself. He needed to take deep breaths in order to go through this without passing out or dying.

Prince Remus kicked Logan, and if he could, he would've screamed in pain. Prince Remus turned him over onto his back, and Logan clenched his teeth as his back touched the stone floor. Prince Remus stood over him, cutting a very imposing figure. He knelt down and dropped the cloth onto Logan's face, and then proceeded to pour the water. Prince Remus held onto the cloth, and onto Logan, ensuring that he couldn't escape. For the first twenty seconds, it was bearable. Logan even used it as an oppurtunity to drink some water, quenching his thirst. Then it started to become painful.

Prince Remus wouldn't stop pouring the water. After a minute and a half, Logan was growing extremely lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, and he kept trying the move away on instinct, but Prince Remus wouldn't let him. After what was most likely around three minutes, the cloth was removed, and Logan was able to take in two, deep, gasping breaths, before the process was repeated.

This went on for a while. Everytime Logan was about to pass out, Prince Remus would remove the clothe, allowing him a few moments to breath in the precious oxygen before mercilessly drowning him again. Prince Remus only stopped when he had run out of water. Logan lay there, gasping, as Prince Remus looked sadly into the bucket.

"Well, I guess that's it for today." Prince Remus suddenly brightened up. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

And with that, he skipped out the door, closing and locking it behind him.

Logan just lay there, in complete agony, for a few moments, before attempting to sit up. He wasn't able to.

He supposed he should try and sleep. He crawled slowly, over to the crevice for the book, picking it up and laying down with it before he realized something. It was pitch dark. How was he to read? Another thought entered his mind. He wasn't given any sort of towel or blanket like the last place he had been in, and it was awfully cold in the room.

He couldn't breathe again. The collar around his neck made it's presence known, and pressed into him. He knew that logically, the collar wasn't moving at all. Still. Panic attacks were the worst.

After what could've been hours of panicking, he decided to try and sleep. He hid the book, and lay on his stomach. He couldn't sleep.

Everyday since he had been captured, he had read that book, along with the note his parents had left him. Today was the first day he couldn't.

He curled his body into a ball, and wrapped his arms around his legs, trying to use his own body heat. It barely worked.

He spent an hour with his thoughts swimming around in his head, before his body decided that enough was enough, and he entered a light, fitful sleep.


	6. Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o my god it's been like 50 years imsorry. So yeah i had a creative block and i couldn't think of anything. i wrote this through pure willpower, and im not completely happy with it but oh well.
> 
> Content warnings-  
> -very mild depictions of the aftermath of torture  
> -sum angst

Virgil clenched his fists and stomped further inside the castle. He was vaguely aware of Patton and Roman walking and talking behind him, but the pounding in his head kept him from actually listening to them. He was still reeling from his panic attack, and memories, good and bad, were clouding his mind.

_He was thirteen years old, and he had just displeased his owner. He heard the door open with a bang and lowered his head, wimpering in fright._

_He was fourteen, when he was laid down on a cold, stone floor, unable to move because of his shattered bones._

_He was fifteen when he attemped to run away, but had a panic attack in the middle of the hallway. They found him before he could try anything else._

_He was sixteen when he was shipped to the Sanders Kingdom, to be sold to Prince Roman._

_He was sixteen when Prince Roman showed him the most kindness he had ever recieved in a long time._

_He was sixteen when he was freed and he cried and cried while Roman and Patton held him._

_He had just turned seventeen when his recovery was stopped by Prince Remus pulling him away, towards that awful dungeon._

_He was a week older than seventeen when they finally found him._

_He was halfway to eighteen when he began to heal again._

_He was three quarters to eighteen when he saw a boy, with matted black hair and deep blue eyes, crouching in front of Remus._

He shook his head when he reached his room and walked inside, leaving the door open so the other two could follow him in. He flopped backwards onto his bed, clutching a pillow, and heard Roman close and lock the door behind him.

"Fuck everything. Fuck Remus and fuck society." 

Patton only glanced at him, too upset to say anything about his language. Roman sat down on the bed, near his head.

"I agree." Roman was quiet, which was a change from his normally loud personality, but considering the circumstances, Virgil thought that it was allowed.

Patton sat down on the other side of Virgil.

"What do we do?"

"We have to free him." Patton and Virgil bth turned their heads towards Roman when he said that.

"Roman, buddy. There's no way to free him. He's Remus's." Virgil knew he was being pessimistic, but he honestly didn't give a fuck.

Roman looked down at Virgil.

"We'll find a way."

"There is no way."

"Now, Virgil, come on. Don't be like that." Patton laid a hand on his arm.

All of a sudden Virgil felt anger rushing through his veins, infecting his brain."

"Be like what." He hissed. "Realistic? Cause that's what I'm trying to be. We all know that there is no way to free him cause he's under Remus's control and that fucking rat of a man won't let him ever go."

"Virgil, breathe a little."

Virgil realized that he had been holding his breath the entire time. He opened his mouth and took in a few big gulps of air.

"I want to free him." Virgil said quietly, wincing at the way his voice broke a bit. "He's like me."

"Then why are you arguing?" Patton asked, rubbing his hand up and down against Virgil's arm.

"I...don't know. I just want everything to be over. I'm free, but there are like a million people who aren't. And I want all of this to end, but there's no way I'd be able to do that."

"Well you have us, friendo. And I'm pretty damn powerful."

Virgil squinted at Roman. "What do you mean?"

Virgil felt Roman's hand start to card through his hair and he let himself relax a bit as Roman tried to think of something to say.

"Well, I'm firstborn prince. We can probably do something. Come up with some sort of plan. We could convince the court to change the law?" Roman said this in a questioning tone, as if he wasn't sure this was a could idea.

"Well don't sound so sure about it." Virgil griped, though a half-formed plan was coming together in his mind.

He felt Roman swat his head gently, and allowed a tiny smile to appear on his face.

"So, kiddos. Can we come up with a plan?" Patton said as he wiped away a few leftover tears.

They all grinned at each other.

"I think we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_-


End file.
